Young CSI's
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Grissom and Catherine as children. By Gunwolf2008
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

_**Young Grissom.**_

Young Gilbert Grissom was not like other boys his age, which was seven, when they playing around outside he was rather reading books inside, he found that much more satisfying.

He got interrupted by his mother poking him on the shoulder and looked up at her miming "Yes mum."

His mother was deaf so she signed "You sure you don't wanna read outside instead, the weather is really nice".

"I dunno, I like it much better here where I got my chair" he signed back to her with a smile.

"You can sit in the swing on the porch" she signed with a smile.

"Ok, ok" he said and rolled his eyes which made her do the same to mock him, but not in a bad way as Kate Grissom loved her son more than anything.

Grissom walked outside, but he didn't sit down on the swing, he sat down on the grass instead, looking down on the bugs, they were fascinating him. How the ants worked together and the bees were making sure the flowers came again every year.

"Studying the bugs again are you?" he heard his father say and turned to look up at him.

"Uh-huh, I really like them, always so busy and organized," he said happily smiling.

His father just smiled at him as he went inside to Kate to help her get dinner ready.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Grissom was looking at his parents, a loving and devoting couple which gave him everything he should ever need and desire, the little boy was their blessing and since they couldn't have any more children, their joy of life.

"You two are like butterflies," the young boy suddenly spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Graham asked confused looking at his son.

"Well they mate for life and you two done so too," he said and smiled at them.

"You are comparing us to bugs?" his mother signed with a laugh.

"Mhm," he said nodding at her.

"You're a weird little guy," she said.

He just simply smiled at her as she said: "I know what you are."

"You do, really what?" he asked and looked at her with curious eyes.

"You are a little bugman," she said looking at her little boy.

"I am, really I am, cool," he said excitedly.

"You are, now help me with the dishes," she said.

He nodded and got up from his seat to help clear the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the next day at school and Grissom was sitting in his regular corner drawing bugs, the details were almost scary, he was a quite skilled artist when it came to that, at the moment he was drawing a butterfly with blue and black wings.

The other children didn't seem to mind him at all, he didn't have any friends as they mostly ignored him, they were saying he was a weirdo and that he didn't fit in, he knew they were right.

Young Grissom was a lot smarter than his age thanks to his parents and the fact that he read a lot, the books were his friends, but sometimes he wished he could have a real friend to, someone to talk to as he was kind of lonely at times.

He sighed looking at a group of children planning what to do after school, it sounded like fun and he so desperately wanted to join them, he looked at them with hopeful eyes but they as usual just ignored him.

He sighed as he went back to his drawing and the bell rang, so he packed up his things and walked over to the hall where he had his jacket, as he took it of the peg he heard his mother say "So did you have fun today?"

"It was OK," he said not wanting to tell her it wasn't.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm good, can we just go," he said with a sigh.

"OK," she agreed, but as they headed for the car she couldn't help worrying just a little about her son.

********************************************************************************************************************************

At home young Grissom sat down by the window in his room. His tears were flowing as he was wondering if he would ever be more than just a ghost to anyone. He wanted so badly to just fit in, that someone was going to like him.

Just then something weird happened, a spider were crawling down the window to make a nest just as butterfly flew in almost getting caught in it, but Grissom saved it just in time.

He looked at it colorful wings saying "You need to be more careful or you may get hurt, now fly away butterfly."

The butterfly flew of and Grissom looked at the spider saying, "You know you can catch a fly or something instead, guys like us don't deserve beautiful butterflies, yet I wish I one day had one".

Little did Grissom know that at that moment the girl that later would provide such a butterfly would was born.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was three years later the young Grissom was looking at a picture of his father crying, he had died one year earlier and he missed him.

His mother that even if deaf sensed her young son cry came in and said: "Bugman what is wrong?"

"Miss daddy," he signed at her.

"I understand, I miss him too," she signed back.

"I know, I was wondering about something," he signed.

"Yes," she replied wondering about what he wanted.

"Can I go ride the rollercoaster today, please?" he asked her hopefully. If it was anything Grissom loved it was to ride rollercoaster's, the bigger. The better.

"Have you done your homework?" his mother signed.

"Yes," he replied.

"Your chores?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you can go," she said.

"Thank you, you are the best mother in the whole world," he said and gave her a big hug.

Kate smiled after her young son, if she knew one thing about him it was that he loved those rides, and even though she didn't like it all that much, she let him do it, just because it put a smile on his face.

When Grissom came home he almost went straight to bed, he was exhausted in both a good and a bad way. He smiled to him self as he lay in bed looking up at the roof that was now covered by butterflies.

He was dreaming of one day finding a girl that could see him for the one he was and not laugh about him or ignored him like everyone else did.

He smiled as he closed his eyes saying: "One day I will find you ladybug."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three years later Grissom was studying hardly for one of his exams as he knew he needed to pass it, but his mind was elsewhere as he was trying to figure out how to get money for a couple of new bugs, he wanted another roach and a tarantula and that wasn't cheap at all.

He chew on the pencil as he looked over at a girl in his class, her name was Sandy and the young boy was at the moment dating her, he loved her very much and it was mutual.

She smiled back at him and blush a little as she looked into his blue eyes before whispering to not interrupt the piece in the library "What are we doing tonight?"

"I dunno, maybe see a movie at my place?" he whispered back to her.

"Again, can't we go to that party over at Donna's place?" she whispered with a sigh.

"I dunno, I'm not much of a party person, besides people just look at me as I'm some kinda freak," he whispered.

"You are a freak," she whispered.

"That's nice of you to say," he whispered back.

"You know I don't mind, please can't we go to that party," she whispered letting her hand gently stroke his.

"OK," he said and smiled at her, figuring it couldn't hurt all that much.

*************************************************************************************************************************

That night Grissom and Sandy came to the party a little after it started, they both looked like any of the other kids there, in fact Grissom looked quite handsome as he got a fit body and perfect brown hair, the only reason as to why the other kids their age didn't like him all that much was that he was a geek.

"Grissom would you get us something to drink?" Sandy asked.

He nodded, went into the kitchen and came back with a couple of cans of beer and handed her one, she smiled and gave her a peck on the check to thank him.

"Oh isn't that precious, geek love," said one of the jocks.

"Why are you even dating him, you should be dating someone like me," said another.

"Cause I really like him," said Sandy honest.

"Geek lover," the children started to taunt her.

"Am not" she said, tears were starting to fall from her eyes as they continued until she ran out in tears.

"Now was that really necessary," said Grissom annoyed before running after her.

****************************************************************************************************************************

He found her a couple of blocks away from the party, sitting on the curve, crying sadly.

He sat down next to her and said: "You OK?"

"Yes," she said rejecting his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, maybe it is better that we…," he said and looked down.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

Grissom took one last look at her before he walked away, as he did so he could her sad sobs. He knew she wanted it as little as he did.

When Grissom came home he slammed the main door before running upstairs and slamming that door too. The young boy threw himself on he bed crying.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Kate who noticed her boy had come home walked upstairs and knocked on his door before entering, Grissom did a sign that meant go away, but Kate wasn't the one to give up that easily. She sat down by his side and asked: "What happened?"

He turned to look at her and said: "Sandy and I broke up."

"Why?" his mother signed.

"Cause the others were teasing her for dating a geek," he signed with sad, teary eyes.

"Oh Gilbert," she said in a soft tone and gently stroke his tears away.

"They are right, I am and no girl will ever love me," he said sadly.

"Don't talk like that, of course someone will," she said.

"May I please be alone," he said.

She nodded and left him gently closing the door behind her as he walked over to the window.

"Ladybug where are you?" said Grissom as he opened his window, he really though it would be Sandy, but he was wrong.

As he sat there looking out funnily enough a ladybug landed at his hand, he smiled at it and said: "So there you are."

The bug of course didn't replay, just settled there and he said: "Will you fly and find my love for me?"

The bug gently took of again while more tears fell from his eyes knowing the ladybug would probably not fly and find him a girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grissom thought wrong though as the next day the ladybug landed in front of a six year old strawberry blonde girl in the Nevada dessert.

She lifted it up and expected it to walk around on her hand only it didn't, it was simply too tired so she carried it inside and put it down on her bed saying: "You better get some rest so you can fly back to him after."

"Who are you talking to Catherine?" her mother asked.

"Ladybug, it's really tired after flying," said the young girl.  
"Who was the him you were referring to?" asked her mother confused.

"Well it's a ladybug, so somewhere she gotto have a bugman right," said the young girl with a smiled.

Her mother shook her head and said: "You're hopeless you know that right."

"Nah, she has a bugman," Catherine protested as her mother left her.

"You do have a bugman, I just know it and one day you will take me to him, but now you need to rest," said Catherine and stroke the ladybug gently before she watched over it as it rested.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a couple of years later and fifteen year old Gil Grissom were playing poker with some friends, he was at this moment winning, they were at a hotel in Vegas as they weren't allowed entrance at the casino.

"We need more to drink," he said and got up, a clear sign there was time for a break.

The others agreed and followed him downstairs where they managed to sneak into one of the shows, his friends were cheering and having a great time, but Grissom was bored and for some reason looked up towards the roof where he saw a spider climb down and smiled.

"I'm just gonna have a look around," he said and left his friends.

Heading towards the toilets he heard a couple fighting over something, but he didn't care enough to listen as he walked on and sat down in the stairs thinking.

"You lost?" he heard someone say behind him and turned to see a young girl.

"No, just thinking," he said honest.

"Cool, well I need to run backstage so have fun," she said and ran of.

"It couldn't be," he though confused and followed her, but she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the whole way back Grissom couldn't stop thinking about the young girl, there was like there was something there that seemed familiar, but he didn't know what it was.

"Gil, your turn to drive," said his friend Lenny.

"OK," he said and switched seat and started to drive away from Vegas, knowing he one day would come back, if it was for business or pleasure he didn't know yet, but he had a feeling that when he came back, he would stay there for a very long time, which he didn't mind as he had liked being there.

He switched files as he started to sing along to the radio along with the others enjoying the last day of freedom.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

When he came home his mother asked him "So did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh, won some more money for bugs," he said excitedly, he needed some more roaches to race with.

"Good and you behaved," said his mother.

"Yes, didn't do anything wrong," he said with a sly smile.

"Good," she said knowing he was telling half truth, but as long as he didn't get in trouble with the police, she didn't mind all too much.

"So what did you do there, just gamble?" she signed curiously.

"Gamble, looked at thing, have fun, oh and I meet this girl," he signed back smiling.

"Really," she signed at him.

"Yeah, to young though, think she can have been eight or something," he said.

"That is too young, how did you end up talking to her in the first place?" she said a bit shocked.

"Well I walked from the others as I was a tad bored and ended up sitting in a stairway and she came by saying I looked a little lost," he said, but then she ran into the casino.

"Were you lost?" she signed.

"I was," he said.

"Hmmm, so what did she look like?" she asked.

"Dunno like a mix between a ladybug and a butterfly," he said as he lifted his tarantula out of his cage to play with it.

"You're weird bugman," said his mother with a smile as she shook her head before leaving the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Vegas Lily had just put Catherine to bed, the little girl yawned as her mother was reading her a bedtime story so Lily said: "You want me to finish it tomorrow?"

"Yes please," said Catherine and looked over to the widow\where a spider was making its web. Her mother walked over to remove it, only the young girl said: "No, leave it be."

"You like the spider?" her mother asked surprised.

"Not all too much, but he means luck," she said with a sigh.

"I'll leave him then, good night now," he mother said and kissed her.

"Good night Spiderman and if you could ask your friends to say good night to bugman from me, some of them gotto know him," she said as she closed her eyes and drifted of.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

_**Young Willows.**_

"Mommy look what I make Tiger do," said the seven year old Catherine Willows happily.

"What?" he mother asked looking at her daughter and the orange cat.

"Ok, Tiger jump," said Catherine and the little cat jumped up on her knee and then to her shoulder where it settled.

Lily smiled at her and said: "You know you can't keep him right, he's a wild cat."

"Please mommy, you gotto let me keep him now, I have him all trained and everything," she said with hopeful eyes, she had brought him home three days ago as she had found him on the side of the road pretty banged up and hadn't got the heart to leave him there.

"Well ok, but he's your responsibility," said her mother in a firm tone, she hadn't gotten the heart to tell her daughter no.

"Yeah, you're the greatest mother ever," said Catherine and ran upstairs with her new pet to play with him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

It was early in the evening and Lily was getting ready to go to work, she was working as a showgirl to get money for them to survive, young Catherine never knew her father, but she used to dream that he was a rich man that would come to take she and her mother away and give them a better life. Not that her life wasn't good, but she wanted more, so much more.

Lily looked at her little girl, so young and she already knew so much about everything going on around her.

"Ready to go to work angel?" said Lily as she usually brought Catherine with her at work and let her sleep in the backroom, her bosses didn't seem to mind all too much and neither did she.

"Yeah," said the young girl and followed her out to the car.

Lily looked at little Catherine curling up in the seat next her closing her of and drifted of.

********************************************************************************************************************************

At the joint Catherine woke up from her sweet slumber and walked out to see the mother and the rest, she found it odd that doing what they were doing could bring out money.

She really didn't like those old, nasty men looking at her mother like that, she didn't like it at all, this was not how it was suppose to be, she should have a dad that took care of them so she and her mother could be home and she could sleep in her bed, not at this place.

"Not fair," the young girl said with a heavy sigh.

"What isn't little one?" the bouncer asked.

"That I gotto be here, not in my bed," she said honest.

"I know, but your mother is doing the best she can," he said.

"Don't like it, don't like this," she said with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"I know little one," he said with a sigh and lifted her up on his lap as he heard the boss say: "Jessie aren't you suppose to watch the door."

"Yes will you be OK Miss Flynn," he said and was about to put her down when she said "Please let me stay, you are making me feel safe".

"Ok, but if it get dangerous you are going inside," he said and went outside with her still in his arms holding her closely

******************************************************************************************************************************

Early morning and Catherine woke up in her own bed, walking into her mother's room saying "Mommy time to get up, need to get to school like now."

"Not now little one," said a tired Lily, she had been working at the club until 3 Am.

"But mom," Catherine pleaded for no use.

As the little girl walked to find the nearest bus stop silent tears fell from her eyes.

The bus stopped and let her on and Catherine sat down on one of the seats annoyed that she had to take the buss as she didn't like it at all. She preferred the car even if it was a bad one.

She sighed thinking that one day she would buy a real cool car to drive around in. She might be young, but raised in an adult world the strawberry blonde was smart for her age.

"Taking the bus today Miss Flynn," she suddenly got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Jessie, yeah mum was sleeping," she said and smiled happily at him.

"I can imagine," he said and smiled back.

"You know one day I'm gonna get enough money to get a real cool car," she said excitedly.

"What kinda car do you want then?" he asked curiously.

"Don't care as long as it's fast and cool," she said with a happy giggle and as the bus kept going they kept talking and suddenly her bad morning wasn't so bad anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten year old Catherine stood looking out over the dessert. She had ran away again, she was upset with her mother, very upset. Why, her mother had found a new dude she didn't like at all, stupid man he was.

God she was tired of the dudes, tired of her mother, tired of living here, tired of everything.

School didn't suit her very well either, the teachers were yelling at her all the time for not paying attention, what was their problem really. They were stupid. The stuff they thought was way too easy which made it so boring.

Catherine wanted someone to care about her. She looked down at the ground and saw a beetle on his back. She helped him so he could fly of as she said: "Can't you bring someone my way."

The beetle was looking at her for a second before flying off.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night she was in one of the Casio's playing with a card dealer when she saw Sam Braun walk pass with two of his sons, they had everything, but she had nothing, it was not fair at all.

"Why do other kids getto have it all?" she asked Harry, the card dealer.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well they got a mommy and a daddy that cares about them and stuff, but I…" she stopped.

"Your mom does care about you," he said.

"No she cares about her dude when she does not work all the time, when I grow up I'm not gonna be like that, I'm gonna be home with my little girl," she said in a serious tone.

"Oh so you are having a little girl now," said Harry with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"You know things do not always turn out the way you plan," he said with a sigh.

"They do to, but now I got homework," she said and run of to do them. She was young, but she still got it all figured out, what her future would be like and it was nothing like her mother, she wanted a man to share it all with, that loved her and everything and a good job. Little did little Catherine know that Harry was going to be right in his word about things don't always happen the way you plan. For now she was busy figuring out a math question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirteen year old Catherine was quite a tease and she knew it. The young girl was quite popular and queen of the castle. Well not exactly castle, but at least the high school she went to. She was leader of her gang and most of the boys wanted to date her. But she was picky, she might be of the kind that dated a lot, but she only dated the ones she saw fit which meant the rich, the handsome, the athletes and the bad boys, and not the smart and kind ones.

At the moment she was dating Jack, Trevor and Hank, and now she and some friends was discussing just that.

"Sure you shouldn't slow it down before it gets too far," said Maria.

"Pends on what you mean with slow down," said Catherine.

"Not sleeping with them," said Jade.

"I would never do that, I mean I mess around, but I would never…." said Catherine in a serious tone.

"Good, so which one are you seeing tonight?" asked Maria curiously.

"Trevor, he's coming over to my house, can hardly wait," she said with a smile.

"Sure you wouldn't want to date one, not all at once," said Jade.

"What's the fun in that, oh no bell, race you to the classroom," she said with a giggle and run of.

********************************************************************************************************************************

It was late night, Catherine Willows sat in her bed crying, hardly holding onto her ragged teddy bear. She was so upset that she was in fact shaking, everything had gone wrong.

She sighed and gathered her self just a little thinking she was glad it hadn't gotten any further.

Trevor had only tried to take it further as they were making out really good. It ended with her throwing him out and told him to stay the hell away from her.

"I hate guys," she said with a sad sigh as she got undressed and crept into bed hoping the next day would be better.

******************************************************************************************************************************

But Catherine was in bad luck as when she walked into the school the next day everyone was looking at her, she quickly found Maria and Jade and asked "What is going on?"

"Trevor he has told everyone that you two did it last night," said Jade.

"WHAT, I so didn't," said Catherine shocked.

"Yeah he says you were real bad at it too and that afterwards you threw him out for no reason," said Maria.

"No reason, come on," she said and dragged them into the girls room to talk in private.

"And I though you said yesterday that you would never do that," said Jade looking at her.

"Will you listen to what I'm saying I did not, I threw him out, because he was trying to…" she said.

"That would make sense," said Maria.

"Totally," said Jade.

"I'm so gonna get him back for this," said Catherine and without thinking went out of the ladies room and into the men's room where she wrote on the wall "Trevor Johns has a small dick".

***************************************************************************************************************************

This didn't work out great for either as the principal soon found out and they ended up in his office with their mother's which was nothing new for either of them.

"Tagging on the wall, Catherine what were you thinking?" Lily asked disappointed.

Catherine didn't replay, just looked down in the ground, not knowing quite how to explain her self.

"Putting out rumors like that, why would you do that?" said Trevor's mother.

"Cause it's true, she's doing more guys than me though," said Trevor and gave Catherine an evil grin.

"Do not," Catherine protested.

"Do too," he argued.

"Silence both of you, I have no choice but to give you detention," said the principal.

"Awwww," they both let out before leaving the office.

****************************************************************************************************************************

At home Lily looked at Catherine and said: "Would you care to explain your self?"

"Well he went too far, but I've never done anything like that," said Catherine.

"Cath, when you dress and act like you do of course they will try to have their way with you, why do you do that?" asked Lily calmly.

"Cause it's cool and I like it, gives me attention," she said honest.

"But not only the good one, you know you should act more like a lady and not date so many of the time," said Lily.

"Says you and I don't have to listen to you," said Catherine and run upstairs very much upset.

Right after she slammed the door she sank down on the bed crying sadly, why did Trevor had to do that, and was her mother right, no she couldn't be.

She sighed as she looked out the window and realized she had to change somehow.

She saw a tiny fly sit in the window and for some reason she said, "Bugman where are you?" before starting on her homework.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another state twenty year old Gilbert Grissom had just bought a body farm for some money he had won at a poker game and was now looking at his newfound property.

"What are you ever gonna use that for Gil?" he heard his friend Max say.

"It will come in handy," he said just as a fly landed on his shoulder.

"Hey there little guy," said Grissom to the fly while Max shook his head, sometimes he did not get his friend at all.

Then it was like something hit him as he said: "Ladybug is in trouble."

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Max confused.

"Sorry thinking out loud, so shall we head over to Joe's for a beer to celebrate," he said.

"Yeah," said Max and they started walking as Grissom whispered: "I'm right here ladybug."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two years later Catherine was getting ready for her prom, her boyfriend Julian was picking her up in not to long, they had been going steady for about a little over a year now, yet she felt something was off lately.

As she was getting ready her mother came into the room and said: "Oh my you look beautiful."

"Why thank you," she said and smiled back, she was wearing a light blue dress with butterflies in darker blue all over and a butterfly cliff to keep her hair from falling down in her face.

"So when is he coming to get you," Lily asked.

"Real soon," said Catherine as the doorbell rand and she ran downstairs to meet him.

****************************************************************************************************************************

It was a couple of hours later and Catherine was looking all over for Julian without luck, now her bad feeling had grown even bigger and tears were building up.

It was then he saw him making out with Cindy Braverman, her arch enemy and her world fell apart as she run back inside in tears to get her jacket and leave.

"Cath you ok?" she suddenly heard Trevor ask behind her.

"Nooo, I'm not," she whimpered.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Julian was making out with Cindy, I wanna go," she cried.

"Let me take you home at least," he offered, she nodded wagly and followed him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

But the luck was not on Catherine's side that night, on the way home Trevor again tried to assault her, but she again told him of and he left her.

The young girl sat down on the curb of the road crying sadly over all the ones that hurt her, whishing so badly that she could escape from it all as she needed to get away so badly.

The silent tears were forming a pound in from of her and she could suddenly see a fly almost drowning in it, so she lifted it up saying "It's not fair is it, the world is just a cruel place".

As the fly flied away she again broke apart after letting out "Bugman, I wish you were here".

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Grissom was on the other hand busy working at the lab, when something felt of and he said "Ladybug I wish I was with you too".

"Gil would you stop talking about that ladybug, we are working," Max said.

"Sorry, it's just I feel something is wrong," he said.

"Who is this ladybug anyway?" asked Max.

"It's nothing," said Grissom not looking up.

"Oh come on it has to be something, tell me," he said.

"Just forget about it al right," said Grissom.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be all cranky about it," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Grissom with a sigh.

"That's ok, so shall we get back to it," said Max.

"Yes, yes," said Grissom looking down in the microscope trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong as it was probably nothing.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **_I may have been inspired by the show two guys a girl and a pizza place when it came to the title, but it's also fitting for the characters involved :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

_**Two guys a girl and a crime lab.**_

It was early Monday morning and a twenty three year old Catherine Willows was walking into the Las Vegas crime lab, she was suppose to start her first shift the same night, but Gilbert Grissom, the supervisor had asked her to stop by that morning so he could talk to her regarding the job.

Catherine was really nervous as this was the first serious job she had after working as an exotic dancer for years to support her now husband's Eddie way of life.

She went up to the desk and asked "Excuse me where can I find Gilbert Grissom's office?"

"Up the stairs, last office on the right hand," said the lady without looking up.

Catherine sighed and followed the directions until she stood outside a door that had a sheet of paper taped on it that said "Gilbert Grissom".

She gently knocked before entering seeing a man she bet was about thirty or so feeding a tarantula he had in a cage on a shelf behind his desk.

He turned to see who his visitor was and look right as a young strawberry blonde, she was wearing jeans and a pink top and her long hair was neatly held back in a ponytail.

"Yes…" he said looking at her wondering what a beautiful girl like her was doing in his office.

"I'm Catherine Willows, you ordered me to come see you," she said.

"You're Catherine," he said a tad surprised.

"I am yes," she said.

He looked at her again and for some reason it was like he had seen her before, he just couldn't place exactly where so he asked: "Have you worked in a lab before?"

"No sir, this is my first one," she said polite.

"Hang on, did you use to work at the hall of sin," he said.

"I did yes," she said thinking oh he's one of those guys.

"I was only there twice regarding a case, I think I must have seen you on stage," he said honest.

"Most likely, trying to put those days behind," she said looking down.

"I understand," he said.

"So you like bugs?" she asked looking around his office.

"Yes, fascinating creatures and you wanted to work in DNA, what is your poison?" he asked.

"Blood," she said as it was.

"Good, well you start at midnight," he said and smiled at her.

"Cool, see you then," she said and headed out again.

**CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG**

When Catherine came home she found her dead beat husband on the couch watching TV.

"Did you at all do anything productive today?" she asked a tad annoyed.

"Would you quite bugging me about that," he snapped about her.

"It's not fair you know that I have to do everything around here," she said.

"I did make money earlier you know, but the business is hard," he said.

"Then do something else, anything else, I'm sick of you just hanging around here doing nothing," she snapped.

"Would you stop wining," he said.

"You know sometimes I regret marrying you," she said frustrated.

"Yeah like you're a joy every day," he said and got up from the couch standing face to face with her.

"I deserve so much better than you," she said.

"You can not function without me and you know it," he said.

"Oh go to hell Ed," she snapped.

"Oh calm down will you," he said and grabbed her hands hardly and started to drag her towards the bedroom, she just let him as she was not in the mood to fight him.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Grissom looked at Catherine working in the lab later that night, she seemed somehow lower than earlier that day, so he walked into her and asked "Are you OK?"

"Just fine," she said with a sigh.

It was then he saw the marks around her wrists and asked "Who did that?"

"Oh this, it's nothing," she lied to him.

"It sure is, tell me who did this and I'll…." he aid.

"Do what, you can't get involved and you know that," she said looking down at the broken glass in front of her.

"I could…" he stopped knowing she was right.

"Just don't, its no use, I've heard it all before," she said.

"It's your husband isn't it," he said looking at the band around her finger.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Why not leave him?" he asked.

"It's not that simple and he's not always like this," she said honestly.

"You know if…" he started, but she gently placed a finger on his lips to make him stop.

He sighed and said "Well my door is open if there is anything," and left her.

**CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCCGGCGCGCGCGCGCGCCGCCG**

It was about three years after this that Catherine had just found she was pregnant, she wished that it had never happened as she and Ed was now in the worst place possible.

She sighed before going into Grissom's office like so many times before, he was her confident in almost anything, at this moment he was doing a crossword puzzle trying to think out a case.

"Gil you got a moment?" she asked polite.

"Always, so what is wrong?" he asked seeing the look on her face.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"So the ladybug is having a butterfly," he said and smiled at her.

"Sorry," said Catherine confused.

"You are having a little butterfly, a little girl," he said and smiled at her.

"How do you know it's a girl, the baby is not even born," she said looking at him.

"Oh come on Cath, we both know it's a girl, so have you told Ed yet?" he asked.

"No, gonna do it after my shift, he'll be so overjoyed," she said and rolled her eyes.

"He will, if not I'll take in both the ladybug and the butterfly," he said calmly looking at her adding "Why are you even wearing that to work?"

"What you don't like it," she said looking down as he was wearing dark jeans and a black top that was just a little to short so he saw her belly.

"I do, but it' not a very work like outfit," he said and smiled at her.

"Well I managed to spill on what I was suppose to wear before I left so I had to take the first in hand," she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, you are hopeless you know that," he said and smiled even more at her, he couldn't help but doing so.

She just smiled back before walking back out to the DNA lab to work wiggling her behind at him as she knew he liked that.

**********************************************************************************************************************

The next morning a worried Catherine told Eddie about the little girl they were going to have and as Grissom had said Eddie was overjoyed, so overjoyed that he had to prove it a dozen times to her at least.

When the haze from the afterglow had lifted she looked at him and said: "I can't believe I was so worried about telling you, bugman was right."

"Hold it, you told him before me," said Eddie shocked.

"Well I was upset after finding out," she said honest.

"I am the child's father, yet you told him before me, because I am the father… right?" he said.

"Of course you are, who else should it be?" she said hurt that he would accuse her of what he was accusing her of.

"Well the two of you seem more than friendly," he said.

"He is my boss and my friend, but that is also all," she said a tad annoyed.

"Are you sure about that," he said.

"Of course, don't be silly," she said.

Eddie looked at her and even if he wanted to believe her he found it really hard for some reason. He didn't replay her just turned his back on her with a huff.

"Ed," Catherine whispered, but he didn't replay her at all.

******************************************************************************************************************************

It was around 1PM the same day when Catherine rang Grissom's doorbell, she was shivering outside as it was cold outside and she was feeling horrible at the moment.

Grissom quickly opened took one look at her and asked "Catherine what happened?"

"Nothing," she said as she followed her inside.

"What did Ed do?" he asked.

"He got upset cause I told you about the baby before him which I can understand," she said with a sigh.

"He didn't hurt you or her?" he asked concerned.

"Only with his harsh words," she admitted as Eddie hadn't to a change put a finger on her.

"Poor ladybug," he said holding her closely.

"I'm, I'm OK," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You're not, come on," he said and led her to his bedroom so she could rest for just a little while.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Catherine's hand stroked over her belly, she was wondering what to do about herself, Ed and the little one. She was still resting in Grissom's bed. He was in the living room.

This was not how she had planned this moment, being married to one man and resting in the bed of another, but that was not all that were confusing her at this point.

She was thinking about Eddie, she loved him of course, but it was complicated as she didn't know if she loved him in the same way that she one did and if they should be together anymore. But with the baby on the way it would probably be the best thing to do as the baby would need its father around, no matter how bad he was at times.

She sighed, the good times they had was good, but the bad, it was so hard, at least she had managed to kick her coke habit now even if he was still using.

Then it was Grissom, her bugman, well he wasn't exactly hers, but he loved her dearly, that much she knew, but then again she loved him too, very much. He was always there for her as she was there for him and they respected each other quite a lot.

She couldn't help her self from thinking that if she hadn't been with Ed when they first meet something might have happened between them, but there was no point in thinking about the if's.

She again let her hand stroke gently over her abdomen where her unborn was now growing wondering what it would be like to raise her and how Eddie would be as a dad, it was to early to say.

"So you are awake," she heard Grissom from the door and startled a bit.

"I am yes," she said and smiled wagly at him.

He walked over to her, sat down by the bedside and asked "Feeling any better?"

"A little, but I'm still confused," she said with a sigh.

"Let me guess about Eddie and me," he said.

"Among other things," she admitted with a sigh.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I do, really I do it's his bad sides I don't like," she said with a sigh.

"You know ladybugs should not play with grasshoppers," he said.

"Not in the mood for bug comparisons," she said with a groan and pulled the pillow over her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said and gently stroke her arm.

"I know, see that's the problem, he goes and do something stupid and then you go being all right making up for what he did, you confuse me bugman," she said looking up into his blue eyes.

Grissom didn't replay, he just stroke her check gently to comfort her, she smiled back at him, letting out a sigh before closing her eyes again, drifting of to his gentle touches.

**CGCGCGCGCGCCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCCGCCGCGCGCGCGCGCCGCGCGCCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGGCCGCGCGCGCG**

If Eddie Willows loved his wife is uncertain, what is certain is that he loved the baby inside her and he therefore also now loved her more than he though was possible.

He actually even made an effort to change after the day she told him she was pregnant, and made sure to have her needs covered whenever he was with her.

What did bother Eddie was when she was not with him she was with Grissom and for some reason it seemed like she appreciated what ever little thing he did more then what he did for her no matter the gesture.

* * *

Oh yes Catherine turned towards the bugman quite a lot in the times of trouble instead of her husband even though she did appreciate what he did for her as she was afraid that once the baby was born the grasshopper would turn back to his old self.

She was now five months pregnant and if she had been confused about the two men before she was even more so at this point as she felt that everything turned her on and she even caught her self in almost yelling out Grissom's name in the moment of heat.

* * *

Poor Eddie was now getting tired as she seemed to want him around the clock, but he figured if he didn't go along with it she would take Grissom if she wasn't doing so already, how could he really be sure about this when she spent so much time with him as she did.

* * *

Grissom did however see the looks Catherine gave him, but he did never act on it as he would never do it as long as she was still married to Eddie. If he wanted to no one really quite knew, not even her, but there were some not so innocent touches every now and again.

**CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGGCGCGCGCGCGCCGCGCCGGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC**

It was one of them late night at the crime lab and the ladybug and the bugman was sitting in his office having lunch and joking around when she for the hundredth time pointed out that she wanted him to hire more lab techs as it was to much to do and she wanted to be more out in the field. He on the other hand thought that her being out in the field that pregnant was to risky when she suddenly said "Ohh, she's kicking again, wanna feel it?"

He nodded walked over, put a hand on her belly before saying "That's amazing".

"I know. Your little butterfly sure likes to move in there," she said with a giggle.

"Sorry what did you just say" he said a bit confused.

"You heard me," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"She's not mine, she's Eddie's," he said with a sigh.

"That may be, but she'll still your butterfly, God have to go to the ladies again," she said and got up heading out of his office, while he was left to reflect over what she had just said.

* * *

The next couple of months Catherine and Grissom came to the terms that they were friends and coworkers and that was it and Eddie was her husband and lover.

The people around the lab however could not help to see the looks Catherine and Grissom were exchanging were more then friendly, but no one said anything to it they just smiled to them selves whispering in the corners and before they new soon came the day that that baby Willows was going to be born.

Eddie was by her side the whole time as any father would be and the birth was like any other without complications and soon the room was filled with cries from a little girl that looked up at her mother with the bluest eyes that ever was.

Eddie bent down and proudly kissed his wife lovingly before she got moved into another room to rest a little.

Catherine woke up a bit later looking around the room spotting Eddie over at the window, she smiled at him asking: "Ed would you mind open it a little I could use bit of fresh air."

"No, not at all," he said and pulled it up, which resulted in a blue butterfly flying inside, flying over to Catherine and landing on her finger.

She smiled wagly at her just as Lindsay started to scream. Eddie quickly went over and picked her up to calm her, without luck, so he handed her over to Catherine that feed her a little before rocking her gently in her arms.

The blue butterfly flew around a little before it then settled on the little girl's nose which made both Lindsey and Catherine smile just a little.

Just then Grissom entered the room, he couldn't help, but smile too as he said, "So you got a little girl, I told you would you know".

Catherine and Eddie looked over at him and Catherine replied "No, I got a little butterfly, just like you said".

He nodded and replied, "Yes the ladybug got a little butterfly".

Eddie couldn't help but feel a little jealous as the Catherine's eyes meet Grissom's, both smiling like a couple very much in love as she said, "The most beautiful butterfly in the world".

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

_**SORROW**_

It was midnight in Vegas and in a crib a little butterfly was crying sadly, she needed to change her nappy as it was wet, but no one was listening.

Her parents were again busy arguing as he father didn't want her mother to work so much and her mother didn't want her father to go out, but be with her.

"Fine, I'll take her with me to work then," she heard her mother say as he father replied that there was not a place for children and her mother said that she couldn't be home alone.

The little butterfly cried harder for the attention of her parents really wanting to be changed.

Her mother came into the room, lovingly lifted her up and said, "I'm sorry little one, we'll change at once."

Lindsey gurgled happily as her mother took her into the bathroom and the main door slammed hardly. Daddy was again gone, that much she knew spite her young age.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of moments after that Catherine came into the crime lab with the baby seat in one hand and her purse in the other. She sat both down in the changing room before sinking down on the bench, head in her hands crying.

This was not what she wanted or planned when it came to raising a baby. She was suppose to have a loving husband that helped her out, but Eddie was as she feared not settling into the father role as planned or rather he did do it at day, but at night he wanted to do as he pleased as always.

And Catherine was sick of it, not to mention tired off taking care of her little girl and working as much as she did, the day didn't have enough hours.

So at the moment the young ladybug was sitting in the changing room crying next to her little butterfly that had started to cry now as well.

So there they were two weeping Willows, the youngling was too young to understand everything, she only at the moment got that her mommy was sad which made her sad too.

Nick that had gotten into work early to try to get ahead was heading for the wardrobe that was unisex when he heard the crying and raised his brows a little by this wondering who was crying and if it was safe to enter or if he should let it be.

Grissom that came walking down hallway saw his confused look and asked: "What are you looking so confused about?"

"Someone is crying in the changing room, and I need to dispose of my things before work," he said.

"Give me a moment to check it out," Grissom said in a calm tone.

"OK," he said and walked to the break room instead as Grissom went inside to find his two favorite girls crying sadly. He sat down next to Catherine and let her cry onto him as he held her.

"Shhhh, it's OK," he said and gently stroked her to calm her down.

"It's, it's not. This is not how I planned…" she cried sadly.

"I know ladybug, but he can still come around you know," he said in a soft tone.

"How?" she asked him.

"I don't know, why don't you dry your tears and freshen up a bit as I take care of the little butterfly in the mean time," he said.

She nodded and said, "I'll be right out."

"Take your time, there is now hurry, come on little butterfly you are going to have some fun with your uncle Grissom," he said and lifted up the baby seat and walked out of there. It was like magic as once he did that the baby stopped crying. Catherine shook her head as she went into the bathroom and started to freshen up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about two years later that the little girl was playing with Grissom's spider as her mother were out on a scene and her father was at a gig. Grissom kept a watchful eye on the two of them and enjoyed the sight of the young girl that now was almost two babbling and playing with his spider that didn't seem to mind all too much with this.

He had been right as Eddie had came around and became a better father for Lindsey, but he and Catherine still fought as cat and dog. He found it a tad ironic that they both adored their little girl, yet they couldn't see eye to eye in anything.

The young girl giggled as the spider crawled up on her head before looking at Grissom and say, "Mo?"

"What was that little one?" he asked as he had never before heard her trying to pronounce a real word.

Lindsey focused hard and said, "Mommy?"

"That's my big girl, I'm so proud of you and mommy will be too, she should be here soon," he answered her as he lifted her up and hugged her.

"Bug," she said and pinched his nose gently.

"Good girl," he said and smiled at her.

"What did she do?" he heard Catherine say from behind.

"She's talking, isn't that right little one?" he asked her.

"Mommy," Lindsey yelled happily and held out her arms for her mother to take her.

"That's right, what a good girl you are," she said proudly hugging her.

"Bug," she said and looked at Grissom which made her giggle and say, "That's right he's a big bug."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

But the joy of this didn't last for long as when Catherine came home and told Eddie the glories news he got angry because apparently his daughter knew Grissom more than him and she could not yet say anything close to daddy.

That night he told Catherine that he didn't want his daughter anywhere near the crime lab and in the end Catherine had no choice but to agree with her angry husband.

In the next room Lindsey were crying sadly holding onto a teddy bear not knowing what she did wrong and why her daddy was upset, she only understood from the words that she had something to do with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six year old Lindsey Willows was her mother's love and her father's joy. She was had grown to be a lively little girl that at times could be quite a rebellion, if she didn't get what she wanted that is.

Her parents were now on the edge of divorcing and she felt like she lived more with her hardworking mother than her deadbeat father. At least that was what her mother called him when she yelled at him when he once in a while was around.

She was already now a smart girl that got praised by her teachers and she also had a lot of friends that she played with every now and again.

She was as happy and healthy as any other kid her age, that was more than what could be said about her parents.

They fought every time they were in the same room together which wasn't all that often but still and her mother was both sad and frustrated which Lindsey didn't like all too much.

She did however notice that every time she was around bugman she seemed to lighten up and it was like they had something really special.

The young girl liked the bugman, but she loved her father more and it was him she looked up to as he was always fun. Yesterday he had made her skip her homework and watched movies with her instead which her mother had yelled at him for later.

Lindsey sighed wondering if they would ever change and be nice to each other, but she doubted it as she looked over at the bugman and her mother having one of their private conversations.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Grissom, I don't know how much longer I can take this, he's being you know Ed," Catherine said.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" asked Grissom.

"You know that talking to Ed doesn't work, besides…." She stopped.

"Yes?" he asked looking deeply into her ocean blue eyes.

"I think he's seeing someone else," she answered with a sigh.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"One I'm a CSI and two I'm not stupid," she said looking at him before adding, "You know already don't you?"

"Of course not," he protested.

"How long have you known? What does she look like?" she asked aggressively.

"Catherine will you relax, for about a month, I saw him with this woman outside a club when we were working a case and I didn't know if it was an one time thing or not so I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to get hurt," he said.

"You didn't want me to get hurt, you didn't want me to get hurt, and this is clearly much better, you know I thought I could trust you, but now…."she stopped, turned and walked away from him as angry tears fell from her eyes and he stood sadly watching her.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Bugman," he heard Lindsey say a few moments later as she looked up at him from the couch.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why do mommy and daddy fight so much while you and mommy don't?" she asked.

"I just argued with your mother as well," he said.

"Yes, but that was one time, they argue all the time," she said with a sigh.

He nodded looking at the little sad butterfly and was about to say something when she said, "It's all about the right bugs isn't it?"

"It is," he agreed and smiled a little as she took his spider out of the box to play with him.

From the door the ladybug was watching the two of them a bit amused by her daughter's words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In time the ladybug divorced her husband and the fighting became even worse when it come to each other and how to raise their butterfly.

What annoyed the ladybug the most was that their daughter seemed to like Eddie more than her as he was the fun parent and not the one that sat down any rules or their daughter while she on the other hand did. She felt frustrated and alone and it seemed like she was loosing Grissom a bit as well as he had fund Heather or had he, Catherine wasn't sure of that fact.

All she knew was that she was alone, she could of course go to Ed for a little cuddle, but she wanted more and that he would not give her. There was a reason as to why the parted ways.

She sighed as she looked at a picture of herself and the little butterfly on her desk. She was with him now as she had chosen him over her after the wrecked school play. That had truly been a disaster. Why did men always have to wreck everything she wondered before heading to the lab as the best way to keep her mind occupied was to work.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

That night it all would come to an end. When a scared butterfly called her mother for help, her father was gone. Just how gone he in fact was she didn't know, just that she was alone in a sinking car. She was scared. So scared as she was fighting for her life, hoping her mother would get there in time.

Desperate tears were falling from her eyes as she struggled to keep above water when he mother suddenly appeared to get her out.

Clinging to each other in the cold water before getting on shore the young butterfly found that mommy wasn't that bad after all.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

A moment later Catherine was upset, no that was an understatement as she was furious, how could he leave their daughter behind like tat. How dared he to do so, she cursed as she heard Lindsey explain, but by the time she got the call she already knew and she knew the butterfly knew as well. She was fatherless thanks to his reckless behavior.

"Damn you Eddie," she thought angrily looking at her little girl trying to keep a straight face not to show that she in fact now was what she for a long time had known she were, alone.

Completely alone, well not completely she figured as she still had their butterfly.

That night she cried, she couldn't stop, not even when she heard Lindsey's reassuring words.

************************************************************************************************************************************

It wasn't until a few hours later when she was woken by a knock on the door she knew she in time would be. Because there was no other than her bugman, he had came to be there for her in the hour of darkness, when she needed her the most. And perhaps he needed her too. She gladly let him in and as the door closed behind them their eyes meet and they knew that this was the start of better times. Things would turn from sorrow to happiness.

* * *

Fedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: _**My apologies for taking so long to continue this story, I just didn't know how before now.

_**HAPPINESS**_

"I love him, I love him, I love him," seventeen year old Lindsay Willows thought, looking over at her boyfriend that was over at the bar. He was just so wonderful. Everything was wonderful. Life was finally smiling at her.

School was great, she was on top and had so much fun there, she had the best friends and her boyfriend was the best in the world. Of course she did have a bit of a bad conscience about sneaking in to the club with a fake ID, but as long as she could have fun all night with her friends it really didn't matter.

She threw her head back and giggled happily before she let herself being caught by the beat of music surrounding her.

* * *

"I love you," Catherine thought as she looked over at the bugman, from her usual spot in the doorway.

He looked up at her with his usual thoughtful eyes asking, "Was there anything you wanted?"

"Yes, I finished the rapport on the Watson murder and I thought you like to see it, before I put it away," she said, walking over and handing him the file.

"Thank you," he said looking at her, she was looking great as always. Her strawberry blonde hair was held back in a ponytail, she was wearing a white short sleeved top and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You are welcome…" she said, looking at her co-supervisor.

"Was there anything else?" he questioned as he sensed there was something.

"It's just…" she stopped, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"Yes," he wondered.

"No, never mind…" she said with a sigh, before slowly leaving the office.

* * *

The bugman quickly got up to follow her to see if he could figure out what she really wanted when he heard Sara say, "Grissom, did we decide on what to do later on?"

"Uhm no, but I was thinking order in and a movie, if that is OK with you?" he answered, as his eyes were trying to track Catherine.

"That seems good, are you looking for someone?" she wondered, raising a brow.

"No…no," he said with a sigh, turning the attention to his girlfriend, at least that was what it seemed like as his mind was still on his ladybug.

* * *

"Mommy?" Lindsay questioned, looking at her mother's sad face.

"Yes…?" she said in a very distant way.

"What is wrong?" the young girl asked.

"Nothing, I am…fine," said Catherine with a sigh.

"Who broke your heart?" asked Lindsay.

"No one," she answered, turning away.

"It's the bugman, because he's with Sara, isn't it?" Lindsay questioned.

"How did you…? And she left," said Catherine honest as she had left a couple of months back.

"I am not stupid you know and that might be, but he is still hung up on her if I am right," said Lindsay.

"I wouldn't know, I actually think he went to see Heather the other night," said Catherine.

"To talk I am sure, but you shouldn't worry, he will come back to you," said Lindsay confidant.

"Not this time, he will go after her sooner or later…" said Catherine, as she slowly got up from her chair and leaving the room.

'Oh mom…' Lindsey though, feeling sorry for her as she hoped she was right in what she had said, as she knew deep within her heart that her mother and the bugman did belong together.

* * *

Catherine was curled up in bed, wearing only her grey sleeping pants and one of her old college t-shirts. It was what she did prefer sleeping or snuggle up in. Not sexy, but comfy.

In her hand was a very old passport picture of Grissom. He had given it to her ages ago when she was having trouble with Eddie. Catherine always found safety in that photo. It was like a piece of him was always with her. Only right now she wished it was the real thing that was in bed with her, and not only his photo.

The strawberry blonde knew more than ever that she loved him. In fact she knew that on some level she always had, but the last year her feelings had become clearer. And right now there was no longer any doubt about how she felt.

She loved him higher than she had loved any man before him, not that that was so many. She loved him more than she had ever loved Eddie, not that that was so hard considering how bad they had at times been.

He was the reason as to why she learned to love her job as much as she did. He was the reason why she had gotten to the level she was today. And he was one of the main reasons she was looking forward to come into work every day.

It was in him she confided her deepest secrets, at least used to until Sara came and swept him of his feet. Sara. Catherine thought about it. She hadn't liked her much as first as she thought she was after her job. As it turned out she was only after 'her man' instead.

Only he wasn't really hers, it had only felt that was as he out her above all, or so it seemed. At least until lately. It was first when she saw how much he in fact loved Sara she knew she had to let him go. Only she didn't want to. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, maybe that she had done so all along. That he belonged with her and not with Sara. That she wanted him. That she needed him. That she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

The only thing was that she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do that. Not when she knew he loved Sara and that he had the possibility to be happy with her. She wouldn't stand in the way of that.

But what if she was wrong?

Sara had after all left him and well he hadn't gone after her yet. Were they still engaged?

"I love you bugman," she whispered, before she cried herself to sleep. Easier that was, because at least then they were still together.

* * *

From the room next to Catherine's Lindsay heard her mother's soft cried, before she went quiet. She of course knew why she was crying. She needed her bugman with her.

The big ladybug was in deed heartbroken like she had been many times before. Hurt by the ones she loved the most.

Lindsay sighed heavily looking over at two pictures at her desk. The first was of her, her mother and her father; it was taken on a sunny day when she was five. They had been at the park playing and having fun, before going home. It was one of the nights her mother didn't have to work so they had spent the evenings watching cartoons until she had to go to bed.

It was one of the few happy memories she had with both her parents present, as they had been fighting a lot over the years, until…

She sighed, looking over at the other; it was of her mother and the bugman. It was taken at the lab. She had taken it a couple of years after her father passed away. She had to come with her mother to work as her grandmother could not babysit. She stolen one of the cameras at the lab and started to take random pictures when she stumbled over her mother and Grissom in an intimate moment and captured it. She was looking extremely sad and he was comforting her.

Come to think of it, he had always done that. Always been there for her, at least until recently, when he had started getting serious with Sara.

The little butterfly didn't really care for that as she wanted her mother to unite with the bugman.

In fact she had hoped that just that would happen after her father passed away, as she had always looked at Grissom as a second father's figure.

Why did he have to fall in love with Sara?

Lindsay just didn't get it. Why the two of them couldn't admit to their feelings instead of pushing them aside and instead be with people that were wrong for them.

"We need you bugman, your bugs really need you," she whispered, as silent tears started to run down her cheeks.

* * *

Gilbert Grissom was sitting in his living room and watching a documentary about ladybugs. It was a tape from the night before and it made his mind slide over to Catherine. His Catherine.

He really did love her, maybe he always had, only there had always been things in the way.

Like Sara. Sara that now had left him to figure things out.

He sighed, thinking that all the women in his life had complications attached, and right now he didn't know what to do with either one of them.

He just knew he had to talk to Sara to get some kind of closer, before doing anything else.

Even if her videotape had revealed the answers to his questions, he felt he needed to see her one more time just to make everything out. He slowly went online to try to book a flight as soon as possible, knowing he would leave as soon as their next case was over.

* * *

"He…he left," Catherine's voice was quivering, as she looked at Lindsay with tearful eyes.

"Sorry what?" she said, looking at her mother with confused eyes.

"Grissom, he resigned his post and left the lab and left," she said.

"Are you serious?" said the young girl shocked.

"I am," said Catherine, not being able to hold her tears back anymore. Lindsay quickly walked over to capture her, only to let her cry on her shoulder. She was now hoping more than ever that he in the end would come back to them.

* * *

Funnily enough it was not Grissom that came back to the crime lab first it was Sara. Catherine didn't get it, but at least she was no longer wearing the ring Grissom got her, meaning that the engagement most likely was off. But where was he?

Had he found someone else?

She sighed, looking over at Sara that now was talking to Greg before walking back to her office. It had now been five months since she saw or heard from him. All that now was running through her mind was if he had forgotten her and the little butterfly.

* * *

It was about a month later, on a rainy morning that Grissom stepped off a plane and took a cab to his house in Vegas. It had been vacated for half a year now and it is safe to say it was quite dusty there.

He didn't mind all too much though, he figured he would sort that out later, right now there was one more important thing he had to do.

He sat down his backpack, before grabbing his car key and headed to the garage.

* * *

Not long after he rang the doorbell to the Willows residence. Lindsay was the one to open and gasped by the very sight of him saying, "Is it really you?"

"It is little butterfly, so is your mother home?" he asked her.

"She's upstairs in bed," Lindsay answered.

"I see, do you think she would mind if I went up there?" he asked the young girl.

"No, not at all, but bugman…" she doubted.

"Yes," he said.

"Please say you have come back to stay, I couldn't bear for another heartache," she said.

"I have little butterfly, your father has finally come to his senses and has come home," he said and smiled at her. He of course knew he was not that, but he doubted she would mind he just said that.

Tears of joy started running down the young girl's cheek as she threw herself at him, hugging him hardly, before she in a childish voice said, "Welcome home, daddy."

Grissom kissed the top of her head and said, "Thank you my little butterfly, you have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I missed you too, but mommy missed you more," she said honest.

He nodded, before he slowly let her go to start walking up the stairs to find his ladybug.

* * *

Grissom slowly opened the door to Catherine's bedroom, only to find her sound asleep. He smiled as it was a while since he had seen her that way. She was still beautiful. Even after all these years.

He walked closer very quietly and sat down on her bedside. He gently stroked her cheek whispering, "Ladybug."

Catherine in her deep sleep reached to his voice, slowly opened her eyes and looked at him saying, "Bugman, you're…you're back."

"Of course, I couldn't stay away from you for too long, I simply missed my beautiful ladybug too much," he said and smiled at her.

"But…but what about Sara?" she asked him, not quite believing he was finally with her.

"Well in the end we found we didn't suit each other, besides bugmen prefer bugs, not bats," he said with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you nice," she said with a frown and a giggle.

"So how are we?" he questioned.

"Are you staying?" she asked him back, not wanting him to leave.

"I am yes, if you want me here that is," he said, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"There is nothing I rather want than to have you here and be yours," she said and smiled warmly at him.

He slowly bent down and for the first time in his life he kissed her. He kissed the woman he had always dreamed of kissing and she gladly returned it, pulling him closer, letting him in, like she had always dreamed of.

Through the half open door to the ladybug's room the curious little butterfly was looking in, giggling happily over the fact that the bugman and the ladybug was finally after all these years hitching up.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authorst Note: _**Thought this story deserved a happy ending :o)

_**Buglove**_

Grissom was watching how the beautiful ladybug was sleeping on the couch in front of the TV-set. Resting with her head in her mother's lap was the little butterfly.

Only the butterfly wasn't all that little anymore. She had just turned twenty-three and was very seldom home with them. She was flying her own way. Still she did tend to fly home when she needed her mother and her father. Because that was what he was now. Her father.

He had become that way after her moved in six years ago, maybe even before. As old Grissom never managed to reproduce and have any bugs of his own, he had always looked after the little ladybug. He cared for her deeply as any father would for his young girl.

In the beginning it was as simple as he cared for the ladybug and wanted to help her out during hard times, but as time went back he also managed to get a great connection with her daughter. Her second word was after all, "Bug." As he was the bugman.

He smiled when he thought about it. He only had happy memories when it came to the time he spent with Lindsay. Her mother claimed she was a rebellion, but Grissom saw her more as an attention seeker, doing everything in her power for her mother to see her. It had taken him quite some time to get Catherine to see just that, and not only her bad colors.

He could clearly see what sides she had gotten from the ladybug and which she had gotten from the grasshopper. Not that he minded any of them. He loved her for all that she was, just like her mother.

Her mother, his beautiful ladybug. She was an amazing woman in his eyes. Strong and strong minded, with her own opinions which had made them quarrel more than once. He didn't mind all too much though. He loved her every mood, even when she was angry.

He sighed looking halfway over at the movie that was on, some kind off girl movie. Not his personal favorite, which was why he was reading quietly in the background. He was considering turning it off as they were both asleep, but instead he figured he would watch it. It was after all still on and the chapter in the book was a bit boring.

* * *

When the movie finally finished he turned the TV of and wondered if he was going to wake her to have her as they did after all have to be a work in not too long. Then again it couldn't hurt to be late just this once.. He really didn't want to as she was so beautiful sleeping.

"Ladybug," he whispered, looking down at her.

"Mmm," she said, slowly opening her eyes and looking at him with confused eyes.

"You have get to work in not too long, so I thought you wanted some time to get ready," he said in a very loving way.

"I do, but what about the…" she stopped, looking at the black TV-screen.

"I am afraid you two fell asleep, but it was really good," he said and smiled at her.

"You watched it?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I did yes," he answered.

"I suppose I'll watch it again some other time, but I have to wake Lindsay to get up," she said with a sigh. Gently stroking her daughter's red brown hair whispering, "Butterfly, time to wake up."

"What time is it?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at the old couple.

"It's a little over eleven," said Catherine, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Oh crap it," said the young girl, getting up fast.

"Anything wrong?" asked Grissom calmly.

"I was supposed to meet Jesse around ten, we were going to…" she stopped.

Her mother nodded and said, "You can still go if you want to."

"No, I rather go to bed early to a change, I'll call him to tell him we'll meet tomorrow instead," said Lindsay with a huge yawn.

"You sure could use some sleep," said Grissom with a chuckle.

"Says the two that is usually working the nightshift, minding me shouldn't you two be on your way to the lab now?" asked Lindsay, frowning at them.

"We will, I just have to get ready first," said Catherine and stretched as she got up.

"Are you hungry, I can fix you something if that is the case," Grissom offered.

"No, my night coffee would be just fine, I'll be right down," she said and started to walk towards the hallway, when she turned and walked back to him. She gave him a light peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks for waking me in time."

"You are welcome," he said, and blushed a little.

"I love you bugman," she said and smiled at him.

"And I you, but you better hurry up," he said, gently kissing her, before giving her a light slap over the ass so she would start walking upstairs.

She giggled as he shook his head after her. He did still lover her sexy behind and the way it wiggled when she walked.

"Bugman," he heard Lindsay say, making him turn to face her.

"Yes my little butterfly," he said, looking at her.

"I just wanted to say…" she stopped looking down into the ground.

"Yes…?" he wondered.

"I really love you bugman," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running upstairs in a hurry.

Grissom smiled, he already knew that of course, but it was very seldom he heard her say it and he knew it took a lot to get those words out.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later that Grissom and Catherine were on their way out for another busy night at the crime lab. He was not reinstated as supervisor as he didn't want it. He now worked as a regular CSI beneath her and they were both happy with that. He in time after he returned six years back ended up sharing office with her, so it was a little of both there.

Catherine put her coffee mug down, Lindsay made it when she was younger, and it said, "I love mommy." She took a final look in the mirror before turning towards the stairs yelling, "We are leaving, call if there should be anything or if you decide to go out after all."

"Mom, wait," she heard from upstairs before she heard her presumably say in the phone, "I'll call you in a bit."

"Yes," Catherine yelled back up.

"I just…please be careful out there," said Lindsay, that now was halfway down the stairs.

"I… I mean we always are butterfly," said Catherine in a soft tone.

"Will you have breakfast when you come back?" she asked, she sounded insecure.

"We will, and butterfly I love you," said Catherine, and gave Lindsay a soft peck on the cheek.

"I love you too," she answered, before hugging Catherine hardly.

"Easy, we will be back as always," Catherine whispered with a little smile, as she released herself from her. Lindsay nodded as she closed the door after the loving couple that was discussing who was going to drive to the lab.

* * *

As they drove to the lab Grissom looked over at Catherine that was in the passage seat, looking out the window. He looked at her with a bit of concern before asking, "Something wrong ladybug?"

"No not at all, just not used to her seeming to need me that's all, feels really good," said Catherine and smiled at him.

"Of course she does you are her mother my dear ladybug," he said and smiled back.

"That I am, something I am very thankful for," said Catherine, letting her had rest against the pillow behind her head.

"I know you are and I am very thankful for having both of you in my life, you both make me so happy," he said honestly.

"And we you," she said, before giving him a light peck one the cheek, before leaning against him as they kept on driving. He didn't mind it, not at all. He loved when she did that, having her so close, feeling they were like one. That they belonged together.

The bugman let out a sigh of satisfaction as he knew that he, the ladybug and the little butterfly would live happy together for the rest of their life. He had finally gotten what he always wanted, and as had other.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
